callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Foy (Campaign)/Transcript
Preloader A document given to Scott Riley. CLASSIFIED OPORDER 101 CCB 506 PARACHUTE INFANTRY REGIMENT, COMPANY HQ Foy, Belgium 12 January 1945 1) MISSION a. Assault and secure the town of Foy. Secure the road and bridge to allow allied forces access to Noville. 2) EXECUTION a. Intent. On 13 January 1945 at 1100 hours units from the 11th armored division will adavnce along the road supported by Infantry personnel from 506 PIR. Dog, Fox , and Easy companies will assault from the tree line south west of Foy. Once the Infantry has cleared the structure and disabled all eney antitank capability, 11th armored will advance and assist in securing the bridge. 3) SITUATION a. Enemy forces are concentrating in the twn of Foy, effectively blocking the main Highway to Noville. Recon indicates an under strength battalion supported by armor and fixed anti-tank emplacements. b. Enemy Forces: a) 76th Volksgrenadier Division, 3 weakened regiments b) Elements of 2nd SS Panzer Division c) Fixed Artillery (Flak 88) and 6cm mortar positions c. Friendly Forces a) Dog Company 506 PIR b) Easy Company 506 PIR c) Fox Company 506 PIR d)Elements of 11th Armored Division 4) WEATHER: a. Overcast, cold. Visibility 2000m. 5) TERRAIN a. Open field, snowy, little cover b. The town: 2-3 story stone structures c. Town surrounded on 3 sides by heavily forested high ground. Scott Riley, Moody, D'Angelo, Whitney, Anderson and other American soldiers crouch and listen to Foley's briefing of the mission in a snowy forest. 'Foley: '''Gentlemen, our objectives are to secure the town of Foy and clear the way for the 11th armoured division. If we're late, the tanks will be sitting ducks for enemy artillery, so move quickly. On my signal, advance across the field and assault the village. Be advised that once we leave the tree line there isn't much cover, so keep on moving. Questions? '''All: '''No, sir! '''Foley: '''All right! We've lost a lot of men here. Make 'em pay, boys! ''Foley blows on a whistle and the soldiers move out. 'Moody: '''Stick with me and use the haystacks for cover! ''The squad moves out of the forest and reaches a small town. Artillery begins dropping around them. 'Moody: '''Go! Go! Go! Move! Don't stop now! ''The squad begins sprinting towards the town. Germans begind firing on them. 'Moody: '''Tired, ladies? We're not there yet! Move it! Go go go! ''The squad jumps into a farm area with haystacks usable as cover. 'Moody: '''Half way there! Hustle! Go! You can rest later! Stay here, you're dead! Get to that shed over there! MOVE! ''They run to the back of the shed and stop. 'Moody: '''Hold up - take cover. 'Lehmkuhl: 'Sergeant, enemy artillery has our tanks zeroed! They've got a spotter in that village somewhere. Get your sniper to- ''The soldier is shot, killing him. 'Moody: '''Damn! Riley - on me! Take that sniper rifle and scan the upper windows. We need to nail that spotter! ''Riley grabs the sniper rifle and searches for the German spotter in the buildings ahead. He shoots and kills the spotter. 'Moody: '''Good work, Riley. Guys - listen up. We gotta take out that 88. Move! ''An artillery shell destroys a section of the fence by the shed, allowing passage through. An MG42 begins firing on the squad from a building ahead. 'Whitney: '''MG42s! Twelve o'clock! Top floor! ''The squad pushes through and reaches the area in front of one of the buildings. A gunner begins firing on them from a building to the right. 'Moody: '''Take cover! Riley -- get on that 88 and take that gunner down! ''Riley takes the gunner down. 'Moody: '''Alright, we have to disable this gun in case the Krauts decide to come back. Riley, plant your charges and let's get the hell out of here! ''Riley plants charges on the Flak gun. 'Moody: '''Stand back! Fire in the hole! ''The soldiers get to a safe distance and the charges detonate, destroying the flak gun. They stack up on a door beside the destroyed gun. 'Moody: '''Riley, Whitney, Anderson - on me! We've gotta go from house to house to clear 'em out. Let's see if Jerry's home! ''Moody kicks in the door and fires on the Germans inside. They exit and clear 2 more houses of Germans. A German Tiger tank rolls in the town square. 'Moody: '''Tiger in the square! We gotta clear it out - so our Shermans can move! Riley, Whitney, Anderson -- you're with me. The rest of you go back around and warn the armored guys. We'll rendezvous at the church. Say your prayers! ''Riley, Moody, Whitney, and Anderson begin fighting through the houses. 'Moody: '''Don't stop guys, come on! Keep movin' - clear those rooms! ''They clear the first house and move to the second, clearing that one as well. The second house is set on fire. 'Anderson: '''The joint's on fire - move! ''They exit the burning house and go to a third building, clearing it out of German soldiers. 'Moody: '''Damn place was crawling with 'em. Riley, get a charge planted on that tank. ''With the building right behind the Tiger, Riley places a charge on it, which detonates and destroys it. He goes back into the building and regroups with his team, who are stacked up on a door. 'Moody: '''Go go go! ''Moody kicks in the door and the soldiers enter through it. They witness a Sherman firing on and destroying the bell tower of the church, which had a German gunner in it. 'Anderson: '''Woo hoo! 11th Armored, thank you very much! ''The soldiers regroup at the church's entrance. 'Moody: '''I'm guessin' the rest of 'em are holed up in this church. You know the drill. On my go! ''They wait a while. A plane begin flying near them. 'Moody: '''Ready? Go! Go! Go! ''They enter the church and clear it out. 'Foley: '''Alright men, good so far. 11th Armored's coming in now. As soon as they get here- ''There are explosions around the church. 'Foley: '''What the... German counterattack! '''Moody: '''Riley! Get up to that bell tower and take out their anti-tank crews. Nothin' touches our Shermans - nothin'! ''Riley climbs the ladder to the destroyed bell tower and fights off the German anti-tank crews. He succesfully takes them all out. 'Foley: '''Nice shootin', Riley. Unless you like Bratwurst, get back down -- we're moving out! ''Riley exits the bell tower and goes back to the soldiers near the Sherman tanks. 'Foley: '''Stay with the tanks! ''Everyone moves up a road with a tank. They stop near a barn. 'Foley: '''Take cover here! ''One of the tanks is destroyed by a Tiger across a bridge. 'Foley: '''Dammit! Moody - take your squad and go nail that Tiger! I don't care what it takes! Just get it done - understood? '''Moody: '''We got it, Captain. Move! ''The squad crosses the bridge and fights back Germans at a barn. Riley picks up a Panzerfaust and destroys the Tiger in the building. 'Moody: '''Good work, boys. Count your arms and legs and follow me. ''The squad waits for the Shermans and additional infantry to cross the bridge. They see planes flying above them. Foley runs up to the squad. 'Foley: '''Great job, guys. I'm real proud of all of you. That dinner I promised'll have to to wait - but I want you to know I'm good for it. Get some rest, you're gonna need it. We've been called up to Noville next. ''The level ends.